


The Apex of the Lice

by TrickWithATwist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), my friend told me to post this, so that's why this exists now. Thanks gamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickWithATwist/pseuds/TrickWithATwist
Summary: "youre dimitri and youre being checked for lice by your vassal and friend dedue for the third time this month ASMR" - Tae "Devil Axe" Kamizono





	The Apex of the Lice

Dedue pushed his hands through the Prince's unkempt hair as water ran through it, washing the shampoo out. 

"Your Highness...for what reason do you continue to contract lice? I am certain that I killed every last one of them during our last session, as you requested, yet..."

Dimitri had his head cast down. He did not respond, so, Dedue did not push him. As his vassal, who had followed him through Hell and back...he refused to be an additional burden on his highness's shoulders. He was already baring too much. Far more than the knight would prefer, if it were his choice to make. 

The two sat in silence like that for a while, as Dedue began to carefully comb through Dimitri's mop of hair. He was thorough and meticulous, as he was with all tasks, but there was a gentleness to the way he worked through the strands. He took care to remove knots along the way and what dead hair he could.

Dimtri, eye unmoving from the tile was staring daggers into, spoke. A rarity, during their up keep sessions like this, which were done to give him some level of presentability during the critical political meetings he had no option but to attend.

"Dedue...there is something I must ask of you."

Dedue respondly promptly.

"Of course your highness; what is it you wish to ask?"

The Prince swallowed hard, and in a quiet, hoarse voice, spoke.

"Will...will you soon haunt me as well? Will you leave me, like my lice, lingering on me like the dead? Will my memories of you, of our time like this, hang over me like waves of water cast through hair, weighing me down, until I am crushed beneath its weight...? Please. Please tell me, Dedue."

Dedue paused, holding the comb in place for a moment, considering his words before speaking, resuming his care of his liege's hair as he did.

"I have not repaid my debt to you, your highness. I can never repay you for all that you have done for me. I am in your service, and by your side, forever. Lice or no, that, I swear."

Dedue could not see it, sitting behind the prince as he was, but such words made Dimitri smile. It was a sad, almost hollow smile, as the Prince wished that Dedue could see him as a friend, but. Did he even deserve the man's friendship, after all the sin he has drenched not only himself, but even Dedue in? How could he ever be deserving that man's friendship, after all of the slaughter that he forced him to indulge in?

The lice only grew stronger and more plentiful with each battle and each life lost. And soon, they would consume both men as they continued to spiral and dive deeper into the red waters of war.


End file.
